MINE
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Kau adalah Milikku. Setiap detik, menit, selamanya... A Thriller Fanfiction for Halloween. KyuMin.


_Byo, fun tabi ni Kimi wa Boku no itsumademo..._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs to GOD**

**Rated: T+**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Tragedy, Suspense, Angst**

**Warning: Bloody Scene, Gore, Thriller, Typo(s), Boy's Love. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: KyuMin, HenMin.**

**_Dedicated for Halloween Day_**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau jadi Namjachingu-ku?"

Sebuah pernyataan cinta. Kau menghela nafas,_ bosan_.

Ah- tidak.. ini bukan peryataan yang pertama kali ditujukan untukmu, _bukan?_ Semua orang baik namja ataupun Yeoja menyukaimu dan tergila-gila padamu. Wajah yang tampan tanpa cela, otak jenius, kekayaan berlimpah adalah modal yang sempurna, dan itu semua ada pada dirimu.

"Tidak bisa." Sebuah jawaban singkat keluar dari mulutmu.

Pria jangkung berambut merah di depanmu mengeryit heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

_'Tsk!'_ Kau begitu jengkel saat harus mengulang alasan tersebut.

"Aku menyukai Sungmin-hyung, dan Dia adalah Namjachingu-ku!" jawabmu sedikit membentak. Pemuda di depanmu tertegun, membuatmu mendengus kasar.

Kau menatapnya sebentar. Sedetik kemudian Kau segera berbalik, dan pergi meninggalkan Pemuda itu sendirian di lapangan belakang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**MINE**

_"A Thriller Fanfiction"_

:: **Nakazawa Ayumu's Present** ::

**.**

**.**

"Minnie Chagi~"

Panggilanmu membuat seorang Pemuda manis menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu membuatmu terpesona.

"Wae Kyu?"

Kau segera memeluk tubuh mungilnya, mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bergelayut manja pada Dirinya, orang yang Kau cintai sepenuh hati.

"Kyu?" Sungmin menatapmu heran.

Lee Sungmin. Seorang Namja manis yang telah menjadi kekasihmu setahun lamanya. _Ya_, kekasih. Pria dan Pria? Aneh? Kau tidak pernah peduli. Kau tidak pernah memusingkan segala cemoohan orang-orang tentang hubungan Kalian. Kau begitu mencintai Sungmin dan Kau akan selalu memastikan bahwa Sungmin adalah milikmu.

"Aku melihatmu dengan Bocah itu... Di Perpustakaan." ujarmu.

"Maksudmu Henry?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kau hanya bergumam membenarkan. "Apa Dia bersikap tak senonoh padamu, Min?" lanjutmu.

Sungmin mengeryit mendengar pertanyaanmu, "Tidak Kyu... Tidak ada apa-apa di antara Kami. Kau terlalu cemburu.."

Pelukanmu pada Sungmin mengerat, "Aku tak suka Kau ada di dekatnya.." intonasi nada bicaramu berubah dingin. Kau adalah seorang yang posessive. Kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang Kau inginkan dan Kau takkan pernah membagi milikmu dengan orang lain.

"Kyu.. Dia Hoobae Kita..." tegur Sungmin yang hafal betul bagaimana sifatmu.

Kau mengecup lekukan leher jenjang Sungmin, mencoba menghirup aroma segar yang membuatmu mabuk kepayang. Setelah puas, Kau beralih ke bibir merahnya menghisap dan mengulum bibir mungil itu. Begitu manis... membuatmu ketagihan.

Kau beralih menatap wajah kekasihmu, "Kau milikku, Sungmin..."

**.**

**.**

Iris matamu berkilat tajam tatkala Kau melihat kekasihmu dengan bocah-.. brengsek yang tak pernah Kau sukai. Dua pemuda itu sepertinya tengah bercanda ria..

Lelucon yang dilontarkan Henry rasanya membuat Sungmin ingin tertawa hingga membuat perutnya sakit.

Kau terdiam tak menyukai pemandangan di hadapanmu. Suara tawa Mereka membuat kupingmu panas. _Iya, kan?_

Dan.. Hey, _apa itu?_ Tangan Henry bergerak mengusap wajah Sungmin. Wajah _Kekasihmu_.

Sungmin adalah kekasihmu.. Milikmu, _bukan? _ Dan itu adalah kenyataannya..

Tanganmu terkepal keras. Sebuah niatan terpikir oleh otak cerdasmu.. sebuah perhitungan bukan Matematika -_pelajaran yang sangat Kau kuasai_- untuk Seorang bocah brengsek itu...

Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Sungmin selain Dirimu,_ benar kan?_

**.**

**.**

"Mau pergi kemana, Kyu?"

Kaki Kekasihmu melangkah mendekatimu yang hendak keluar rumah. Rumahmu dan Sungmin. _Rumah Kalian.._

Kau sungguh bersyukur saat Sungmin menyetujui permintaanmu untuk tinggal bersama.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar,"

"Kemana?" tanya Kekasihmu mengulangi, membuatmu tersenyum walau tak ada satupun yang spesial.

"Sebentar saja.. ingin membeli sesuatu. Hanya sebentar.." jawabmu seraya mengusap helaian rambutnya.

Sungmin terdiam. Kau mengecup keningnya singkat dan bergegas keluar rumah.

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun... _sun..bae..?_ "

Kau tersenyum melihat wajah terkejutnya.

"Ma..masuklah... Silahkan masuk..."

Henry tak pernah menyangka akan kedatanganmu yang mendadak di malam hari. Dan sungguh, beberapa menit lagi, Ia akan menyesal mengizinkanmu masuk ke rumahnya. _Sangat menyesal.._

"Kyuhyun Sunbaenim.. mau minum apa?" tanya Henry menawarkan padamu.

"Apa saja,"

Mengerti dengan jawaban singkatmu, Henry berjalan memasuki dapur bermaksud menyediakan camilan untuk sunbaenya. _Tamu-nya.._

Langkahmu bergerak mengitari sebuah buffet kayu coklat mahal yang ada di tengah ruangan. Pandanganmu terpaku pada salah satu figura di atasnya.

Kau mengambil figura itu dan menelusuri foto yang tercetak di sana.

Henry dan ...

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?" tanyamu tiba-tiba pada Henry yang sepertinya baru saja selesai membuatkan minuman.

Henry tak menjawab.. Namun, "Aku dan Sungmin-hyung.. Kami adalah teman masa kecil.."

"..."

"..."

".. Dan Aku menyukainya..._ sejak dulu_.." ucap Henry.

Ekor matamu melirik tajam Pemuda itu. Tapi, sepertinya Ia tak lagi gentar menghadapimu. Henry berjalan santai keluar dapur menuju tempatmu berdiri. Diletakkannya nampan berisi dua gelas minuman yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku mencintainya... Aku pergi ke Kanada karena pekerjaan ayahku. Kalau saja saat itu Aku tak pergi, mungkin sekarang hubungan Kami tidak sedangkal ini.." jelasnya.

Kau terdiam. Mendengarkan dengan tubuh gemetar menahan amarah._ Dia.. membuatmu marah.._

"Kalau saja Aku tidak pergi.. dan.. ini juga karena Kau! Kalau saja Kau tidak bertemu dengannya! Kalau saja Kau tidak merebutnya Dariku! Dia akan menjadi milikku! Kau saja Kau tidak-.."

'PRANGG!'

Kau mengambil gelas minumanmu dan dengan segera memukulkannya kepada kepala Henry

"AKHHH!" Henry berteriak. Pecahan kaca yang tajam menggores luka, membuat aliran darahnya meluncur perlahan dari kepala.

'BUAGGH!'

Sebuah tinju Kau lancarkan pada wajah pemuda itu, membuatnya tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Henry mendelik atas perlakuanmu, "Apa yang Kau lakukan?" teriaknya.

Dengan sigap Kau mengambil sebuah pedang kayu yang terpajang di dinding. Kau memukul tangan Henry keras._ Keras sekali._

"AKHH!" Kau tersenyum saat mendengar Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Tangan ini.. Tangan kotor ini seenaknya menyentuh Sungmin.." Kau berbisik lirih dan kembali memukul tangan itu.

Puas dengan tangan, Kau segera menghujamkan pukulan-pukulan ke tubuh pemuda di bawahmu.

'BUAGH! BUAGH!'

"AKHHH! KAU GILA! PRIA BRENGSEK!" Henry menghujatmu dengan kata-kata kasar. Membuatmu tak suka.

'BUAGGH!'

Kau pukul mulut pemuda itu sekuat tenaga. Kau begitu yakin suara retak yang samar kau dengar adalah suara rahangnya yang patah.

"UGGH!" percikan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

'BUAGH! BUAGHH! BUAGHH!'

Kau pukul dada pemuda itu lagi dan lagi. Meyakinkan dirimu bahwa Kau bisa berhasil meremukkan tulang rusuknya.

Darah kembali keluar dari mulut Henry..

'BUAGH! BUAGH!'

Kau terus saja memukul tubuh sekarat itu dengan pedang kayumu. Rasanya, _tidak bosan.._

"Sungmin.."

'BUAGH! BUAGH!'

"Adalah.. Milikku.."

'BUAGHH! BUAGHH!'

"Tak ada ada yang boleh menyentuhnya... selain diriku!" teriakmu sarkastis.

Iblis di tubuhmu tak lagi dapat di hentikan. Darah yang mengalir deras keluar dari tubuh yang sudah rusak itu, tak membuatmu mual ataupun jijik. Kau beralih wajah Henry yang lebam.

Kedua tanganmu menangkat pedang kayu tinggi diatas kepalamu, Kau menahan nafas.

"SUNGMIN ADALAH MILIKKU!"

'BUAAAGGHHHH!'

Pukulan amat teramat keras yang Kau luncurkan membuat kepala pemuda itu hancur berantakan. Begitu hancur hingga terpisah menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang terkecil.

Kau terengah-engah seraya meneliti keadaan di sekitar.

Tembok dan karpet yang ternoda, serpihan daging yang berserakan, tubuh rusak yang terbujur kaku, bau amis yang menyebar di penjuru ruangan dan.. _wajah_ putih tampanmu yang kotor.. terkena percikan darah.

Merasa tak puas hati, Kau berdiri dan menghampiri dapur mencari sesuatu. _Lihat.. _ada sebuah pisau daging Kau temukan.. _Kau akan mengambilnya, kan?_ Ah.. _tentu saja.._

Kau kembali pada tubuh rusak itu dengan pisau daging di tangan.

_Ya.._ inilah yang Kau inginkan.. Orang-Orang brengsek yang menyentuh kekasihmu harus disingkirkan,_ bukan?_

**.**

**.**

Kakimu melangkah ringan pulang menuju rumah.

Begitu sampai pintu depan, Kau kembali memeriksa keadaanmu. Bajumu yang kotor ternoda darah tak lagi Kau kenakan, beganti dengan yang baru.

Kau tersenyum simpul. Bila Kekasihmu menanyakan, Kau bisa saja menjawab _'Terkena tumpahan kopi dan memakai yang baru'_ sebagai alasan. alasan yang _klise_..

"Aku Pulang..."

Dengan tenang Kau membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Kau sedikit terkejut saat mencium bau _'sesuatu'_. Kau memusatkan penciumanmu pada bau tersebut. Indra pembaumu tak mungkin salah mengertikan bau yang menguar ke segala ruangan.

"Minnie-ah.. Kau di mana?"

Kau berjalan menelusuri rumah. Kakimu hampir saja terpeleset saat menginjak sesuatu yang cair di lantai. Jemari panjangmu menyentuk cairan itu. Agak kental dan... _-Kau mengendusnya-_ amis...?

Kau tersentak, "MIN? Kau di mana?" panggilmu sedikit berteriak.

Kau berlari membuka setiap ruangan yang ada. dan ruangan terakhir.. _Kamar Kalian_.. Kau membuka kenop pintu itu perlahan.

Kau mengeryit merasakan bau amis yang menguar pekat. Kau kembali meneliti...

Sebuah pemandangan yang tak asing bagimu.. _Karena Kau baru saja melihatnya, di rumah yang lain.._

Darah segar yang mengotori setiap sudut ruangan, lantai, tembok... Bau amis _-yang kali ini membuatmu mual_- ... dan sosok seseorang yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh penuh luka tusukan..

Seseorang yang _Kau_ kenal.. Seseorang yang _Kau_ cintai... Seseorang.. _Milikmu.. _

"Sungmin...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu berdiri di luar pagar sebuah rumah. Pemuda bernama Zhoumi.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar teriakan di dalam rumah tersebut. Membuat bibir pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Bagaimana hasil _seni-ku_ ? Kyu-ah.."

Zhoumi bersandar di batang pohon besar yang daunnya telah gugur diterpa angin. Matanya menyipit saat telinganya kembali mendengar suara. Suara orang menangis di dalam rumah _itu_.

"Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu, Kyu-ah... _Bahkan Sungmin sekalipun_!" ucapnya.

Dan kembali bibir Zhoumi membentuk lengkung senyuman.

"Karena Kau adalah_ Milikku_, Kyuhyun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau adalah Milikku. Setiap detik, menit, selamanya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

A/N:** Seorang teman memberi tau saya tentang sudut pandang jenis ini. Saya buat ff ini karena kupikir pasti lumayan keren juga kalau yang jadi pelaku itu sebenarnya adalah Kalian, Para Pembaca... Saya membuat 'Kalian' lha yang menjadi Kyuhyun dan melakukan pembunuhan. Gaje mungkin...**

**Jadi.. selamat bersenang-senang menjadi seorang 'pembunuh'** *diharakiri rame-rame*


End file.
